


Send Lawyers, Guns, and Money

by Notophthalmus



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Dominance, Gen, Kidnapping, M/M, Non-Consensual Touching, Protectiveness, Threats of Rape/Non-Con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-05 04:27:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11570301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notophthalmus/pseuds/Notophthalmus
Summary: Jack stood up to protest, but more of the guards intervened as Daniel was hustled out of the cell and the door relocked. Jack picked himself up off the floor. The soldiers let go of Daniel’s arms and backed away quickly, leaving him standing alone in front of their leader who began speaking in the language that Daniel said was Greek. Daniel appeared to be arguing with him. The man stepped in closer and purred something, nodding towards the soldiers lining the walls. Jack caught Daniel’s eyes flickering back toward him, and Daniel began unbuttoning his shirt.





	Send Lawyers, Guns, and Money

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: contains threats of rape/non-con and non-consensual touching.

“Well,” said Colonel Jack O’Neill, as he leaned back against the wall of their prison-of-the-week. “That could have gone better.”

“Yes,” said Daniel Jackson sarcastically, dabbing at his split lit. “I do believe it could have.”

“But it could have been worse, too,” Jack continued, closing his eyes. “Carter and Teal’c made it back through the gate and they’ll be bringing reinforcements soon.”

Daniel sighed.

“And,” Jack continued, “you did say you thought you understood their language.”

“Yes,” Daniel said, perking up noticeably. “It seems to be a dialect of Greek, but with a strange accent on the—“ 

He was interrupted by the door to their jail opening. A group of men filed in and one unlocked the door set into the old-fashioned wall of iron bars that confined the two. A tall, slender man in better clothing than the rest pointed at Daniel, and two of the soldiers marched up to him. 

Jack stood up to protest, but more of the guards intervened as Daniel was hustled out of the cell and the door relocked. Jack picked himself up off the floor. The soldiers let go of Daniel’s arms and backed away quickly, leaving him standing alone in front of their leader who began speaking in the language that Daniel said was Greek. Daniel appeared to be arguing with him. The man stepped in closer and purred something, nodding towards the soldiers lining the walls. Jack caught Daniel’s eyes flickering back toward him, and Daniel began unbuttoning his shirt.

“Hey!” Jack yelled. “Hey what’s going on here?”

“I really don’t know, Jack,” said Daniel, bending down to unlace his boots. 

“What did he say?” Jack growled. 

Daniel didn’t reply. When he got down to his boxers he looked hopefully at Captain Jerkface, as Jack had decided to call him. The man said something his language that made Daniel sigh in a put-upon way and in a moment he was stark naked. The guards stepped out and caught his arms, cuffing them efficiently behind his back, then stepped away again, taking the pile of clothes with them. Jack really, really, did not like where this was going.

Captain Jerkface stepped in close to Daniel. Jack felt a surge of pride that his friend did not back down an inch. But Jack could see him beginning to shiver. 

The enemy leader reached out and pulled the glasses off of Daniel’s face and asked what was clearly a question. Daniel answered, blinking fuzzily at a point above the man’s right shoulder. Saying something else, the man folded the glasses awkwardly and tucked them into the pocket of his jacket. 

Faster than Jack could follow, the man’s hand was around Daniel’s throat, and Daniel was standing on his tiptoes trying to breathe. Calmly, with an amused smile on his face, Captain Jerkface marched Daniel backwards across the room until he slammed into the bars of Jack’s cell. 

Jack tensed inwardly. The bastard was almost within arm’s reach now. He just had to slip up once and Jack would have him. As if responding to his thoughts, the man looked at Jack for the first time. He smiled at Jack toothily, as Daniel’s bare feet scrabbled against the floor, desperately trying to get some purchase against the fingers cutting off his air supply. Jack growled unconsciously. The man was baiting him.

Turning back to his current victim, Jerkface loosened his grip on Daniel, who slumped back against the bars, wheezing. The hand that had previously been choking him slid up to grip Daniel’s chin, turning him to face its owner. The man noted something and nodded, satisfied. Daniel began babbling at him hoarsely, but Captain Jerkface ignored him, squeezing the muscles in Daniel’s arms and running his hands over the archaeologist’s chest, all the while speaking and nodding to himself in the manner of a man inspecting something he intended to buy. This was just about enough for Jack, so when the man’s hand wandered lower and Daniel stiffened, back ramrod straight against the bars, Jack sauntered over and looped his arms over one of the horizontal bars on Daniel’s left.

“Daniel,” he said.

“Jack,” Daniel replied, looking straight ahead.

“Want to introduce me?”

Daniel began to say something in ancient Greek, but the man cut him off with a rolling motion of the hand between Daniel’s legs. Daniel made an incoherent noise and squirmed. 

“Colonel O’Neill,” said the bastard, in accented but perfectly understandable English. “I understand you perfectly well. But I think I will have your man here continue to translate for me. I enjoy watching him think. He is quite intelligent, is he not?”

“That’s my Daniel,” Jack growled. “So since you speak English, why don’t I just say straight out that if you don’t get your filthy hands off of my friend there right now, when I get out of here I will take great pleasure in smashing your face.”

The man smiled at him pleasantly. A muscle in his arm twitched and Daniel just about climbed the wall. 

“Not. Helping. Jack,” he gritted out, his breath coming in shallow pants.

Captain Jerkface turned his attention back to Daniel, a slight pressure keeping him stretched up on his toes.

“Let’s start with your Colonel’s first question, shall we? He wanted to know what I said a little while ago that convinced you to take your clothes off. I’d like you to explain to him.”

Daniel somehow managed to spit in the man’s face. The smile disappeared and Daniel jerked back against the bars, his eyes squeezed shut and his breath giving away a hint of a whimper of pain.

“Daniel!” Jack snapped.

“Ok, ok, I get it.” Daniel gasped, and was allowed to ease back down onto his heels. 

The man caught Daniel’s eyes and tilted his head toward Jack.

“This really isn’t what we need to talk about,” Jack protested.

“Shut up Jack. He just wants to see what he can get me to say.”

The man smiled again.

“He said,” Daniel growled, looking at neither of them. “That it would go easier on me if I cooperated. And if I didn’t the guards would just take my clothes off for me.”

The man said something. Daniel blushed a humiliated shade of red and spat out as quickly as possible “and then he would take me here and now so you could watch me cry.”

The man smiled and patted Daniel on the cheek with his free hand. Daniel jerked his head away with a growl.

“Alright, you’ve made your point,” Jack growled, glaring at the man who had his best friend quite literally by the balls. “Let’s cut the crap. What do you want?”

“Reparations,” Daniel translated. “He says we broke into his home and caused a lot of damage and he wants to be repaid. He says… he says he’s willing to accept me as forfeit and send you back through the Stargate. Or you can offer him something better.” 

“You’ve caught me a little short-changed,” Jack said through gritted teeth. “What do you even use for currency around here? How about this. You bring me something to write with and I’ll write a note back to my commander. You put out a white flag and give it to the soldiers who come through the stargate looking for us and we’ll see what we can find to pay for the holes we shot in your nice castle here. How does that sound?”

Captain Jerkface turned to his henchmen and barked something. One soldier ran off, presumably to fetch writing implements. Jerkface turned back to Jack with a measuring look, then looked back to Daniel, who was still gamely trying to pretend that none of this was happening by staring fuzzily at a point in the distance. Jerkface let Daniel go and reached up to stroke Daniel’s face in a way that made Jack’s blood boil. 

“You’ve been a good boy,” he said. “I will deal with your master now. Get on your knees.” 

At this Daniel’s shivers graduated to full-blown shaking, but he managed to kneel without falling on his face and relocated his thousand mile stare to Jerkface’s boots. Jack maintained his disaffected slouch by breathing slowly through his nose. 

The henchman returned, handing a notebook and pen to Captain Jerkface, who held it out towards Jack, just out of reach, catching Jack’s eyes. 

“You understand what I will do if you cross me,” he said, carding his fingers through Daniel’s hair. 

Jack choked back his first three sarcastic responses.

“I get it,” he managed. “You’ve made yourself abundantly clear.” 

Jerkface looked about to give Jack the notebook, but appeared to reconsider. “Are you sure you don’t need a demonstration?” 

“You want me to grovel, is that is?” Jack snarled. He broke eye-contact with Captain Jerkface and looked at Daniel instead. The asshole was idly running his thumb along Daniel’s cheekbone. Jack wrestled his fury down with a conscious effort and allowed some fear into his voice. 

“Please,” he said. “Please don’t.” 

The man smiled widely like Jack had handed him a present. “Well,” he said. “Since you asked so nicely.” He handed the notebook over. 

He continued to pet Daniel while Jack wrote. Jack managed to only put the pen through the paper twice. When he handed it back, Jerkface stepped back and barked at his henchmen again, who grabbed Daniel by the arms and hustled him back into the cell. They unlocked the cuffs and recuffed him by one wrist to a chain set into the wall. 

“I’ll just leave this door open,” Jerkface said, smiling at Jack again. “At any time you are welcome to take me up on my initial offer. You may walk unmolested to your stargate and go home.”

“You know I’m not going to do that,” Jack said.

“I do. That’s what makes it amusing.”

He left, finally, and took his lackeys with him. Jack death-glared at his back until he was out of sight. 

Behind him Daniel sighed. “He kept my clothes, didn’t he?”

“Yeah, he did,” Jack said, unbuttoning his shirt. 

“Jack,” Daniel started. 

“Don’t even say it,” Jack said, tossing his shirt at Daniel and starting on his boots. “I’m not going anywhere and you will wear these and I won’t hear another word about it. You’re just lucky I didn’t go commando this morning or you’d have to look at my naked ass, which believe me would scar you for life.”

“You know he’s enjoying playing us off each other,” Daniel said.

“So what else is new,” Jack growled, throwing his pants at Daniel.

Daniel sighed again, but put his free arm into the shirt without further complaint. He managed the pants ok, but when he tried for the boots he found he couldn’t get his cuffed arm down far enough to tie the laces. He snapped a curse in some dead language.

“Let me,” Jack said, but when he took a knee to pick up the laces himself he found his hands were shaking and his vision had gone a little blurry.

Daniel sat down heavily and put his free hand over Jack’s shaking ones. 

“Hey,” he said. “Hey look at me.”

Jack looked up and Daniel made eye contact with him for the first time since he’d started disrobing in front of Jerkface half an hour ago. 

“Stand down Colonel,” Daniel said, smiling gently. “I’m ok. You did good. Thank you. For distracting him from me. How about you sit right here…” Daniel patted the stone next to him “… and we just take a few deep breaths.” 

For once Jack followed orders.

He sat back against the wall and wiped his eyes on his undershirt.

“Daniel?” Jack asked, not looking at him again. “Would you mind if I put an arm around you. Just ‘cause it’s cold in here.”

“Sure,” Daniel said, shaking his head at Jack fondly. “Just ‘cause it’s cold in here.”

“Thanks,” Jack said, looping an arm around Daniel’s shoulders and feeling some of the fury bleed out of him. “I catch colds easy you know.”

“Sure Jack,” Daniel said, settling in next to him.


End file.
